


Meet me on the equinox

by justbitchyme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, Drabble, F/M, Sad Ending, Song fic, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbitchyme/pseuds/justbitchyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death Cab For Cutie - Meet me on the equinox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me on the equinox

They met in a small café in Paris.

He was clearly a foreigner and she wasn’t sure whether to laugh or help him out when he tried to order in French.

She gave up after a while and stifled a laugh.

‘ _He’s going to have a strawberry cake and a small expresso_ ’ she said in a perfect French accent.

He turned around surprised, small blush spreading over his cheeks. ‘ _Thank you, my French is pretty much non-existent’,_ he ducked his head.

He was cute, she decided.

_‘Why don’t you sit with me?’_ she asked, smiling sweetly.

They talked for hours after that and she offered him to show him _her_ Paris.

_Meet me on the equinox_   
_Meet me half way_   
_When the sun is perched at its highest peak_   
_In the middle of the day_

They met the next day at 12 o’clock, in the middle of the Notre-Dame square.

She showed him all her favourite places.

_Let me give my love to you_   
_Let me take your hand_   
_And as we walk in the dimming light_

Somewhere between her favourite bookstore and her childhood apartment he intertwined their hands.

She looked at him surprised but only shook her head and kissed his cheek.

They walked and walked until the sun came down.

He kissed her that evening.

His moves slow and unsure, as if he was afraid that she would push him away.

She pulled him by his shirt and deepened the kiss.

_Meet me on your best behavior_   
_Meet me at your worst_   
_For there will be no stone unturned_   
_Or bubble left to burst_

On the good days, they were perfect.

Almost like those couples in the romantic films.

Love locking on the bridge, dinners in the hidden alleys and tango in the Seine.

But then there were those really bad days.

Screaming. Crying. Saying things they regretted in the morning.

_Let me lay beside you, darling_   
_Let me be your man_   
_And let our bodies intertwine_

The sex was amazing.

Both passionate and loving.

Tender touches and hair pulling.

Her neighbours hated them.

_A window, an opened tomb_   
_The sun crawls across your bedroom_   
_A halo, a waiting room_   
_Your last breath's moving through you_

He sat on her bed, the sun shining through the closed curtains.

Everything reminded him of her.

Memories came flashing back before he could stop them.

The car coming towards them.

His piercing scream.

The sound of an ambulance.

The apologetic look on doctor’s face.

His vision getting blurry.

_As everything, everything ends_  
 _As everything, everything ends_  
 _As everything, everything, everything_  
 _Everything, everything, everything ends_  



End file.
